The use of mobile computing devices has become increasingly widespread. Although they are portable, lightweight and small, the functionality of mobile computing devices continues to improve, and along with that, user's expectations have increased. For example, users have come to expect the display on certain mobile computing devices to automatically switch between portrait and landscape modes depending on how the user is holding the device. Anticipating when a user expects the display mode to change can be challenging.